1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to domino tournaments, and more particularly, to online domino tournament systems with prize incentives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many online games have been developed in the past. However, Applicant is not aware of any online domino tournament systems with prize incentives having the novel features of the present invention.